


Fate is Not Paperless

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [93]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Choose Your Own Ending, Choose your own ship, F/M, Paperwork, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy lays the smack down on the paperwork at the brand new Avengers facility. Unfortunately, it smacks back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate is Not Paperless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catonthefence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonthefence/gifts), [ptite_tete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptite_tete/gifts).



> Big thanks to catonthefence, whose Words inspired the fic, and ptite_tete, whose Words gave it the perfect ending!
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

After the whole Ultron thing, Jane and Darcy rushed back to New York as soon as they could. A slightly confusing voicemail from Erik then led them upstate, to a brand new Stark facility. 

Jane gushed for days about how it was “a scientist’s playground! Like a think tank, but  _ way _ more fun.”

Darcy let them science it up, and got down to the real work: filing.

During their world-traveling days, Darcy and Jane had stopped in at Avengers Tower once or twice, but had only visited the labs. The atmosphere was different here: more of a community feel than the corporate "this is my job" aura that permeated the Tower. 

Darcy even caught occasional glimpses of superheroes she hadn't met yet. She saw Rhodey walking with a tall, purpley-reddish guy, and once, she thought she saw Captain America. Thor was around too, and promised to introduce them to everyone once they settled in.

That is, when she wasn't buried under paperwork. With so many scientists around, the whole "paperless" idea was just that: an idea. And somehow, the only one who seemed to notice the problem was Darcy.

Then one evening about a week and a half after they arrived, Darcy could see the end. It was hours away, but if she could finish tonight, then tomorrow she'd be able to rearrange the lab so the coffee maker wasn't so close to Jane (and also not too far away. Darcy wanted that thing in  _ just _ the right place).

She waved when Erik took off for the evening, and was amazed when Jane actually left (for once, before she did!). 

And then Darcy was alone. It was just her and the pile of paperwork that she was determined to conquer.

Two hours later, disaster struck.

"OW!" Darcy shouted. There may also have been a few other words, but they are not worth sharing.

"You're bleeding," observed an innocent passerby.

She looked up at him as he stuck his head in the open door. 

He had just said her Words.

"I know! Isn't it great?!" she blurted happily.

He blinked at her, then laughed.

Darcy jumped up and swayed. Maybe her wound was worse than she thought. She put a death grip on her finger.

"I would totally kiss you if I wasn't, you know, bleeding to death," she said conversationally.

He took her hand pulled the wound nearer to inspect it. "I think you'll live,” he told her with a smile.

It may have been the worst paper cut of all time, but it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Choose Your Own Ship Disclaimer: Darling Reader. I love you. I would love to hear in the comments who you decided to ship with Darcy in this fic, but I do not want you to yell at me, demanding that _I_ tell you who it is. The point of a Choose Your Own Ship is that _you_ choose, not me. If you shout at me to know who it definitely is, be aware that I will then tell you, you'll have to live with it, and also that I will be saying something different (and most likely increasingly outlandish) to everyone who demands to know the identity of Darcy's Soulmate. Choose Your Own Ship.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/148842962908/hi-im-catonthefence-on-ao3-and-i-dont-have)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
